Draco's Boggart
by Mioniexx
Summary: Draco faces his fear's as he his fears are revealed with a boggart. Ends up getting cursed by Ginny. HP/DM GW/MMpairings. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ron's hair was standing on edge. The boggart had taken place as gigantic black widow spider. He had reached into his robes for his wand. Aiming it at the spider he did the incantation "Riddikulus." The spider was roller skating. Parvati went up to the boggart and changed into a cobra. When everyone was focusing on Parvati he slipped in behind her his curious mind of what he feared the most had got the better of him. "riddikulus." It changed into a nodding clown. Then it was Draco's turn. The boggart was changing. Then the form of a really pretty girl took place in front of him. Draco started panicking.

_**Draco's thoughts: "oh god is this where everyone finds out that I'm gay." **_

_**Normal: **_"Riddikulus" The girl started getting bigger and bigger until she was floating in the air and she looked absolutely awful. Then Draco passed out and woke up in the hospital wing. "What happened ?" he asked Madam Pomfrey. "Oh you just passed out your free to go now." As soon as Draco got out of the hospital he started sprinting towards the slytherin common room. When he got to his dormitory there was glowing spray paint on his hangings. 'DRACO IS GAY! WHO DOES HE FANCY??' "At least they don't know that" Draco muttered to himself. Every time he tried to charm it to disappear more writing appeared. "I bet harry would know what to do." He muttered to himself. Then Draco's worse fears were confirmed. The spray paint stated ' DRACO FANCIES HARRY POTTER'

_**Draco's thoughts: "the only way to get rid of fears is to confront them which means I'm just going to ask harry if he likes me or not"**_

_**Normal: **_Draco's ears pricked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the dormitory. Casting a disillusion charm on himself he sneaked out of the dormitory before he changed his mind. Looking round for a Gryffindor to follow to their common room he spotted Harry and one of the Weasly's with him. Draco whispered the incantation "Imperio" aiming his wand at the red head.

_Say you need the bathroom and go._

The red head who turned out to be Ron obliged.

_Act normally and go to the library after you've been to the bathroom._

He'd take the curse off him afterwards. Removing the charm off himself so that he could be seen he called Harry. As he turned round Draco kissed him, rather than pulling away as Draco had expected he would Harry responded. Precariously they maneuvered themselves into an empty room. Except it wasn't empty it had Ginny and Hermione practicing charms in it. "Um Harry but have you being cursed or something?" asked Hermione. "no I've fancied Draco for ages." said Harry with his arm round Draco.

_**Ginny's thoughts: " Hell hath no fury like a women scorned"**_

_**Normal:**_ Ginny looked as though she'd just being struck by lightening as her bright red hair started to have smoke wafting out from under it. "Pretrificus Totalus" she uttered the incantation just as Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "OK what is going on here why do I have students seemingly having a duel?" She stood there raised to her full height with her nostrils flared. Ginny was the first to respond. "ask them two" she spat at them "waltzing in here playing tonsil tennis" Professor McGonagall's eyebrows just raised higher and higher. She motioned for Ginny to come outside the room with her. "If that's all that happened why do you care so much? It's not often you see that happen." She indicated her singed hair. Ginny's face went taut and looked exactly like Molly for a minute. "I liked him I should have realized that if I like someone then there's always going to be a reason why I can't have them" Ginny looked into Professor McGonagall's eyes. She asked "can you fix my hair for me? I don't really care for the barbequed look" She waved her wand over Ginny's hair. Satisfied with the result she asked Ginny "now what are we going to do about the two boy's seeing as one's go the body-bind curse on them and the other one's being stunned.?" "Can you fix it? I don't think I'm ready to speak to them yet and I'll see them later any way." Professor McGonagall agreed with her. Ginny left her to it as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -: sorry for not updating in a loooong time guys have been busy with exams and constantly having to move and then disaster strikes no computer access! I'm hoping to have at least one decent chapter posted tonight (hopefully for more than one of my fics). Anyway now I have nada to distract me...for now my heads buzzing with ideas. Yay =D


End file.
